


It's the little things

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flash Fic, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Un borbottio strascicato lo colse di sorpresa, costringendolo a voltarsi di soprassalto mentre puntava la vecchia spada dritto di fronte a lui. Abbassò appena la punta quando incontrò un paio di vacui occhi azzurri che lo fissavano. Non sapeva che, in parte, quello sguardo terribile era reso ancora più accigliato dallo sforzo di vincere una miopia alquanto forte. Non che quella consapevolezza gli avrebbe impedito di sobbalzare violentemente, come gli accadde in quell’istante.Soltanto un piccolo intermezzo, poco prima di riprendere le scaramucce con Novgorod.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic (qualcosa in più di cinquecento parole) scritta per nacchan, a causa del famoso meme sul mio LJ che vi invito a non guardare. XD Voleva una SuFin, ho cercato di costruire qualcosa di originale, delicato, coinvolgent... Fa cagare! =ç= E' una Tino-centric (sennò non mi sbrigavo in seicento parole) ambientata ai tempi delle guerre fra Svezia e il Principato di Novgorod per il possesso della Carelia, regione finlandese storicamente contesa con la vicina Russia. Se volete saperne di più, cercate "Third Sweden Crusade" sull'amata wikipedia. Sono più giovani che nella prima strip in cui compaiono, in Hetalia, questi due, perchè ci troviamo più o meno nel periodo antecedente al 1294, quando la Finlandia era già possesso svedese da qualche tempo. Immaginate Tino come un quindicenne e Berwald come un sedicenne, quest'ultimo ancora più impacciato del solito. Ho voluto dipingerlo così perché apparisse proprio come il tipico adolescente innamorato che osserva l'amato bene senza troppo avvicinarsi, anche un po' per l'emozione, la timidezza e quelle menate adolescenziali lì... =ç= Come mi disprezzo! Tino lo chiama "Svezia-san" e non "Su-san" perché, via, ho pensato: "Non si conoscono ancora bene bene, quindi magari Tino sarà un po' più formale". Ah, Tino è cazzuto in battaglia, neh. Con Berwald un po' di meno ma capiamolo, anche lui è un giovane adolescente che sta imparando a capire i suoi sentimenti e io sono una giovane anziana che adesso va all'ospizio. =çç=

«Yah!».

La pesante spada di ferro dai bordi consunti dalla ruggine si abbatté con un rumore secco e legnoso contro il tronco della betulla, scheggiandone nettamente la superficie pallida e liscia.

Il ragazzino dagli occhi viola sollevò un braccio, asciugandosi la fronte madida di sudore. Le ciocche di corti capelli biondi si incollavano alle sue guance, provocandogli un solletico fastidioso, ma in quel momento sembrava così concentrato nella sua occupazione da dar poco peso ai fastidi momentanei.

Era ancora giovane, un germe immaturo di Nazione non ancora sbocciato, ma già si dava da fare parecchio. Certo, probabilmente era anche colpa di quel vicino tanto inquietante che faceva costantemente capolino attraverso gli Urali…

«Mmh… Bel colpo…».

Un borbottio strascicato lo colse di sorpresa, costringendolo a voltarsi di soprassalto mentre puntava la vecchia spada dritto di fronte a lui. Abbassò appena la punta quando incontrò un paio di vacui occhi azzurri che lo fissavano. Non sapeva che, in parte, quello sguardo terribile era reso ancora più accigliato dallo sforzo di vincere una miopia alquanto forte. Non che quella consapevolezza gli avrebbe impedito di sobbalzare violentemente, come gli accadde in quell’istante.

«Oh, salve!» balbettò con voce più stridula di quanto avrebbe voluto. Quel ragazzo, alto una manciata di centimetri in più di lui, aveva il raro potere di mandargli lo stomaco sottosopra ogni volta che si trovavano l’uno di fronte all’altro. Non era cattivo, assolutamente, Tino Väinämöinen _sentiva_ che non era così. Magari era un po’ troppo chiuso e taciturno ma quel particolare non gli causava poi tanti problemi. Erano gli sguardi che gli rivolgeva a rimescolargli il sangue, un modo così intenso di fargli percepire la sua attenzione da togliere il fiato. Doveva essere… molto interessato a lui.

«Non sapevo che fossi qui! Se mi avessi avvertito… non so, magari ci si sarebbe potuti allenare assieme! Stavo… stavo provando ad abbattere quest’albero con un colpo solo!» esclamò alla fine, tanto per sciogliere quella bolla di silenzio che contribuiva a rendere il respiro ancora più rarefatto. Possibilmente, avrebbe voluto deviare anche l’oggetto di quelle occhiate così intense da renderlo goffo e nervoso.

«Mmh…» lo svedese annuì – o forse stava negando? Tino ancora non riusciva a comprendere bene il suo linguaggio – avvicinandosi al ragazzino, e poi posò una mano sulla betulla, osservandone il tronco sbeccato con una certa violenza.

«Stai diventando forte…» ammise alla fine, sfiorando la corteccia in punta di dita.

«Beh, sì, dobbiamo… dobbiamo respingere Novgorod! E poi Ivan è un osso duro, non basterà certo qualche scaramuccia campale per scoraggiarlo!».

Le iridi viola del finlandese si accesero, per un istante, al pensiero di battere quel vicino tanto prepotente che lo perseguitava con la costanza di un ragno che tesse la sua tela. Per un attimo dimenticò persino lo sguardo terrificante dell’altra Nazione, fissandola con forte determinazione.

«Vedrai, lo batteremo! È il minimo che posso fare per ricambiare il tuo aiuto!».

Continuava a mantenere la spada ostinatamente alta, ignorando la dolenzia diffusa al braccio: non era il momento di mostrarsi deboli.

Lo svedese si limitò ad annuire, a quelle parole, prima di staccare la mano dall’albero e posarla sulla testa bionda del finlandese. Il suo tocco, però, fu talmente rapido e impercettibile che Tino quasi non lo avvertì. Lo sguardo azzurro, che non si era staccato da lui per un solo istante, si adombrò di una lieve esitazione prima che il ragazzo si decidesse a rispondere.

«Stai attento alle schegge, però…».

Si allontanò di un passo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, prima di fare dietrofront e allontanarsi con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.

Tino lo osservò, ancora sorpreso dalla frase di pochi secondi prima. Quello strano comportamento impacciato e quelle parole preoccupate gli facevano pensare che forse lo svedese fosse meno algido e più umano di quanto la sua apparenza non lasciasse trasparire.

«Va bene, Svezia-san…» mormorò alla fine, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo allenamento.

Sì, in fondo Berwald Oxenstierna sembrava una brava persona: anche se non lo conosceva ancora abbastanza bene, sentiva che non avrebbe tradito la sua fiducia, ne era così certo da non temere di sbagliarsi.

Magari un giorno avrebbe persino smesso di guardarlo con aria così torva!

Beh, su quell’ultima eventualità era un po’ meno sicuro…


End file.
